Drunken Affair
by wind scarlett
Summary: Tsunade dan Jiraiya bertaruh di kedai judi malam itu. "Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau." "Bukannya kau selalu kalah jika bertaruh?" Jiraiya/Tsunade one shot. M untuk adegan lemon, kata-kata kasar. Cover by Linda Project.


**Catatan:** emang lagi iseng terus kagak ada kerjaan. Ngeliatin komik sama novel numpuk di kasur, terus guling-gulingan kagak jelas. Yaudahlah, saatnya bikin lemon Tsunade/Jiraiya. Minta ditabok padahal hutang fic laen numpuk, bodo amat ah. Okelah, selamat membaca, semoga menikmati~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan:** kata-kata kasar, lemon, sedikit rape

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drunken Affair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa berhenti minum, tidak? Kau sudah mabuk berat." Jiraiya mengingatkan rekannya yang cantik itu, _medic-nin_ bernama Tsunade yang sejak sore terus menenggak sake tanpa henti di Kedai Judi Iwagakure. Bukannya ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa Tsunade tidak bisa berhenti minum-minum, tapi ia tidak ingin Tsunade terus melampiaskan segala kegundahannya kepada minuman keras.

"Memangnya kau juga bisa berhenti mengintip di berbagai pemandian dan membuat buku porno?" Tsunade balas bertanya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Bisakah kau melakukan itu, Jiraiya?"

Wajah Jiraiya memerah dengan cepat, lalu menoleh ke samping. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan kelakuanku."

Rekan setimnya itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jiraiya, lalu memainkan botol sake di tangannya. Tsunade pun sebenarnya tidak ingin minum lagi. Perutnya sudah terasa sangat mual, dan kepalanya sangat berat. Mendadak wajah ramah kekasihnya, Dan yang baik hati dan lembut muncul di benaknya. Dan berjanji akan kembali setelah misi. Dan berjanji akan menjaga seluruh desa sebagai _Hokage_. Dan berjanji akan menemuinya.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang, kemudian kembali meneguk segelas bir. _Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu? Sudah berapa tahun lewat ketika ia menemukan tubuh Dan yang tidak bernyawa?_

"Sudahlah, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak," Jiraiya merebut botol sake sekaligus gelas dari tangannya dengan paksa. "Kalau kau terus berbuat bodoh seperti ini kurasa Dan tidak akan tenang di alam sana…"

_PLAKKKKKKK! PRANGGGGG!_

Tsunade menampar wajah Jiraiya dengan sangat keras—lebih tepatnya menampar sekaligus membanting pria berambut putih panjang itu sekaligus botol dan gelas yang berada di genggaman Jiraiya sampai roboh. Penyuka kodok itu pun jatuh dengan sangat menggenaskan, dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang dalam kedai judi.

"Ada apa?" pak tua di pojok sana yang sedari tadi terlelap sampai terbangun mendengar suara heboh yang ditimbulkan kedua orang itu. "Suara apa itu?"

"Sepertinya pertengkaran kedua kekasih…"

"Yang wanita kuat sekali, wah dadanya besar…"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, temanku ini kalau mabuk memang agak sedikit kasar…" Jiraiya berusaha menjelaskan sambil membetulkan letak kursi-kursi yang sempat tertimpa oleh badannya sambil menyengir canggung. "Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian!"

Jiraiya kembali duduk di sebelah Tsunade, yang entah kapan sudah kembali mendapatkan botol yang terisi penuh dan gelas baru. Bukan sekali dua kali ia dibanting seperti ini, dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Tsunade dan temperamennya yang kasar. "Tsunade, sudahlah hentikan…"

"Kita taruhan saja, bagaimana? Kalau menang aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau?" wajah Tsunade yang memerah lantaran pengaruh alkohol terlihat sangat menggairahkan, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kenapa terdiam? Ini kesempatan yang jarang sekali ada 'kan?"

"Kau selalu kalah taruhan, buat apa lagi aku bertaru—" Jiraiya berhenti berkata-kata saat Tsunade yang mabuk mengelap tumpahan sake di dadanya. Belahan dada yang agak menyembul keluar dan selalu membuatnya terangsang itu terlihat mengkilap terkena sake. Sungguh erotik. Brengsek. "—ehm, baiklah! Kita taruhan!"

"Berhenti menceramahiku dan cepat angkat kaki dari sini bila kau kalah." Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Jiraiya lekat-lekat. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka terus bersama, dan selama itu juga Jiraiya selalu berada bersamanya, menemaninya…

… bukan hal yang patut disyukuri, apalagi Jiraiya berkali-kali memegang-megang tubuhnya, mengelus bokongnya, dan banyak lagi hal mesum yang tidak mau ia ingat.

"Pertaruhan macam apa, Tsunade?" Jiraiya bertanya, kembali merebut botol sake dari tangan gadis pirang yang seksi itu. "Katakan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar hotel yang sedikit remang-remang dan berbau asap rokok, entah sudah ditiduri oleh berapa banyak pasangan. Ke tempat inilah Jiraiya membawa Tsunade dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca.

Ia menang taruhan.

Tsunade menantangnya untuk berjudi, yang sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Dan ia menang telak. Tentu saja, siapapun akan menang melawan Tsunade si pecundang. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Memperkosa wanita yang tengah mabuk bukanlah sifatnya. Lagipula, Tsunade pasti langsung membunuhnya saat ia sadar nanti bila ia nekad berbuat macam-macam.

Meskipun hidupnya penuh dengan kegagalan dan air mata, Jiraiya masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Kau mau pergi?" suara Tsunade yang parau mengagetkannya, membuatnya terjengkit dari tempatnya berdiri. Cucu sang Hokage Pertama itu dengan perlahan membuka pakaiannya, menampilkan kulitnya yang sangat mulus, dan lekuk tubuh yang luar biasa indah. Sekalipun Tsunade memiliki payudara yang besar, tapi tubuhnya yang lumayan kekar dan kakinya yang panjang mampu menopang berat dadanya. Bicara soal kaki, betapa jenjang dan ramping kaki Tsunade…

Jiraiya langsung menghadap tembok, takut berubah pikiran. "Lebih baik aku pergi, tidurlah Tsunade, esok pagi Orochimaru dan aku akan—"

Jiraiya tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi saat Tsunade memeluknya dengan sangat erat, menempelkan dada besarnya ke punggung sang _Sannin_. "Yang benar saja, kau masih mau per—"

Dengan cepat Jiraiya membungkam mulut Tsunade dengan ciumannya yang panas. Ia sudah lama sekali bersabar untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu, gadis yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya. Gadis yang namanya selalu ia teriakan saat memasuki tubuh perempuan lain. Gadis yang selalu ingin ia rebut hatinya. Bibir Tsunade terasa seperti sake, manis dan memabukkan. Dengan ahli Jiraiya menuntun mulut Tsunade agar lebih membuka lebar, lalu mengulum lidah wanita itu. Dan ya, rasanya sungguh lebih nikmat ketimbang khayalannya.

"_Kalau aku menang, aku mau tubuhmu malam ini."_

"_Kau pikir aku takut?"_

Ditariknya Tsunade agar menempel lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh seksi itu sedikit gemetar kala mulut Jiraiya mulai pindah menelusuri dagu dan leher, lalu semakin turun dan menyerang kedua payudaranya. Kedua tangan Jiraiya pun tidak bisa berdiam diri dan mulai meraba pinggang dan bokong Tsunade, meremas-remas dengan penuh hasrat. Tsunade mendesah dan terus mendesah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan Jiraiya.

"Ughh…" lidah Jiraiya kembali menenggak kemanisan dari mulut Tsunade, menelusuri rongga mulut wanita itu kemudian sedikit menggigit bibir bawah pasangannya. _Pasangan_, betapa ironisnya kata itu. Yang selalu berada di hati Tsunade bukan dia, melainkan seniornya, Dan. Tsunade mungkin memperalatnya, mempermainkan perasaannya yang tulus. _Persetan, jika kau mau mempermainkanku atau mau menyiksaku pun tidak jadi soal._

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade kembali memanggil namanya saat Jiraiya menekan tubuh mereka ke dinding kamar. Sebelah tangan Jiraiya mulai beraksi di bawah sana. Ia tahu Tsunade tidak pernah disentuh siapapun, dan seluruh tubuhnya terus bergetar karena ketakutan. Perlahan dimasukannya satu jari, dua jari, tiga jari. Tsunade semakin keras merintih, menempel ke tembok. Gadis itu menitikkan air mata, asing dengan semua sentuhan Jiraiya. _Peduli apa, kau yang memulai semua ini, 'kan? _

"Jiraiya… oh, Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya pun menggendong Tsunade ke tempat tidur. Ia mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri, satu demi satu. Tubuh Jiraiya yang kokoh dan berwarna gelap karena petualangannya selama ini di sela-sela tugas dari Hokage Ketiga sangatlah menarik. _Sannin_ mesum itu tahu betapa menarik tubuhnya. Tanpa susah payah banyak wanita yang menawarkan diri mereka untuk bercinta.

Ia sadar Tsunade terus menatap dirinya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah merah yang cantik, paduan antara malu dan keinginan untuk menjajaki sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat lagi. _Sial, betapa merangsangnya dia…_

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Jiraiya ikut naik ke atas ranjang, menciumi seluruh kaki, paha, perut, terutama payudara Tsunade dengan sangat perlahan, sengaja memancing gairah wanita itu. Ia tahu Tsunade sudah mulai basah, dan merespons segala sentuhannya. Pandangan Tsunade sama seperti para gadis yang telah takluk di tangannya, bernafsu dan bergairah. Terlalu mudah ditebak. Terlalu mudah dicampakkan.

Tidak mungkin.

Mana mungkin ia mencampakkan Tsunade. Tsunade, impiannya—impian yang takkan pernah ia gapai. Ia semakin gencar menciumi Tsunade, menelusuri seluruh tubuh gadis itu dengan mulut dan jemarinya. Tubuhnya semakin mengeras melihat respons Tsunade yang pasrah akan semua sentuhannya. Ia mulai memasukkan jarinya lagi, bergerak semakin dalam dan semakin cepat. Rasanya begitu basah, dan nikmat. Luar biasa nikmat malah.

"Jiraiya, kumohon…" Tsunade memegang lengannya, bibirnya merekah. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi…"

"Tenang saja, kau tidak mau semua berlangsung begitu cepat, bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang jauh lebih berat ketimbang biasanya, terbakar oleh nafsu. Diciumnya kembali bibir Tsunade tanpa keraguan, melumatnya habis-habisan. Didengarnya desahan dan rintihan gadis pirang itu yang semakin membahana ke seluruh kamar. _Kau yang meminta semua ini, Tsunade… _

"_Aku tidak mau berjudi denganmu, kita batalkan saja semua ini." Jiraiya menolak kemenangannya. _

"_Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut?" Tsunade menarik kerah yukatanya, menantang Jiraiya. "Ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah, pengecut, penakut. Kegagalan telah membuatmu hancur?"_

Tsunade mengaduh saat Jiraiya menarik sebelah kakinya yang jenjang naik ke pundak kokoh rekannya itu. Tubuh telanjang Tsunade dan celah kakinya yang terbuka lebar membuat Jiraiya tidak tahan lagi. Gadis itu begitu cantik, dan begitu siap dengan semuanya. "Mu-mungkin ini akan menyakitkan…"

_SETTTT _

"Uhmm…" Tsunade menutup kedua matanya saat tubuh mereka menyatu, perlahan-lahan Jiraiya mengisi tubuhnya. Mendadak ada rasa sakit yang tajam, serasa merobek tubuhnya menjadi berkeping-keping, menusuk dengan sangat nyeri, membakar dadanya. Debaran di jantungnya semakin keras, terasa sangat keras, bertalu-talu dengan liar.

"Ji-jiraiya… Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya berhenti sebentar, masih menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ia berbisik pelan, susah payah menahan dirinya. Sungguh mati sulit sekali berbuat begitu. "A-apa masih terasa sakit? Kau… kau mau aku berhenti?"

Tsunade menangis pelan. Air mata turun perlahan, mengalir dari kedua belah pipinya. "Apa ini salah? A-apa yang kuperbuat ini salah?"

Bangsat. Bukan itu yang ini didengar oleh Jiraiya. _Bukan itu, Tsunade. Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah menyesali apa yang kita lakukan sekarang pada saat seperti ini? Begitu hinakah aku untukmu?_

"Apa perbuatanku sa-salah?"

Dijilatnya air mata Tsunade, lalu diciumi gadis itu tanpa henti. Dan perlahan, amat perlahan Jiraiya mulai bergerak lagi dalam tubuh Tsunade. Awalnya Tsunade terus berteriak, tapi dengan lihai ditutupnya tangisan itu dengan berbagai ciuman lidah yang dalam dan panas. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Jiraiya, kupikir se-sebaiknya kita henti—"

Mendadak Jiraiya mempercepat gerakannya, menusuk semakin dalam dan liar. Tsunade meronta, minta dilepaskan, menolak perlakuannya. Ia tidak mau diperlakukan begitu. Ia tidak rela diperlakukan demikian.

"Hentikan! Sakit! Le-lepas—Ji-jiraiya!" Tsunade terus menjerit, memukul-mukul dadanya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan sangat sakit. "Ji—ughh…"

Jiraiya menolak untuk berhenti, terus bergerak semakin cepat, dan menggebu-gebu. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa lain selain nyeri dan tersiksa bagi si _medic-nin_, susah payah ditahannya semua rasa sakit itu. Setiap gerakan dan pompaan Jiraiya terasa amat menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Ji-jiraiya—"

Mendadak Tsunade dapat merasakan semburan luar biasa panas mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya hilang kendali. Rasanya begitu aneh sekaligus melegakan, pikirnya lemas. Mendadak semua terasa hitam, dan pandangannya terus berputar-putar tiada henti. Seluruh tubuhnya bagai terhisap dalam kegelapan. Ia tidak kuat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya memandang wajah Tsunade yang sedang terlelap. Ia tahu gadis itu takkan pernah jadi miliknya. Ia mengenal Tsunade terlalu lama sehingga ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh _medic-nin_ satu itu. Diusapnya kening Tsunade, lantas dikecupnya dengan lembut. _Apa yang kita lakukan ini salah? Apa saling memanfaatkan seperti ini salah? _

Malam itu malam peringatan kematian seniornya, kekasih Tsunade. Ia tahu gadis itu sangat rapuh, dan ia memanfaatkan hal itu.

Tsunade sedikit bergeser, memeluk bantal yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Jiraiya tersenyum sendu, lalu membetulkan selimut, menutupi Tsunade dengan sempurna. Lantas ia kembali memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arah jendela, memperhatikan langit malam yang diterangi bintang. Malam yang dingin, berbeda dengan malam di Negara Hi yang selalu musim semi dan hangat. Kembali ditatapnya sosok Tsunade yang sedang tertidur. _Apapun yang kau mau, tuan putriku, akan kukabulkan. Apapun, akan kuberikan semuanya, termasuk nyawaku sendiri.  
_

_Biarlah malam ini aku bermimpi untuk memiliki dirimu. Biarkan aku bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Esok pagi kala kita berdua terbangun, maka impian ini akan berakhir. Biarlah malam ini saja…  
_

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Bajingan! Dasar kau pemerkosa mesum!" Tsunade bangun dan menghajar Jiraiya yang tertidur di sampingnya habis-habisan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana pakaianku? Kenapa bisa sampai robek begini?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan bertanggung jawab, jadi apa sebaiknya kita menikah saja?" Jiraiya menjawab susah payah, separuh dari rohnya sudah melayang akibat dihajar Tsunade. _Sial, benar 'kan, apapun yang ia perbuat tetap saja ujung-ujungnya dia yang disalahkan. Memang siapa yang lebih dulu menggoda? Tahu tetap dihajar sampai mati lebih baik dia perkosa saja Tsunade semalaman suntuk kalau begitu._

"Tolong hentikan pukulanmu, Tsu—"

"SHANAROOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Makasih untuk para pembaca yang sudi membaca. Buset, pengen ngelindes diri sendiri setelah menulis ini. Udahlah, semoga terhibur. Kalau ada saran, makian, flame, tolong jangan ragu-ragu, ya~!**


End file.
